Once in a Century
by Mizu Kanata
Summary: Canon/AR (Alternate Reality). Sekali dalam seratus tahun, ketika bulan purnama bersinar tepat di atas Konoha, harapan siapapun orang yang melihatnya akan terkabul. Tapi, selain itu, kau harus mendengar sebuah alunan gaib, alunan yang diceritakan merupakan alunan terindah sepanjang masa –alunan merdu dari sang rembulan. "Bulan kali ini sangat terang ne? Neji?"


**Once in a Century**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

A/N : Hai! _I'm back_! Ya ampun, Mizu nggak percaya libur sebulan lebih udah berakhir, dan lebih nggak percaya lagi ternyata saya nggak membuat satu fic pun. _Well,_ sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan. Begitu libur, karena masih pusing dengan UKK, Mizu cuma baca-baca fic di FFN (karena NejiTen Indonesia sudah saya ubrak-abrik sejak lama, mulai menjelajah ke fic NejiTen English), lalu tiba-tiba, Mizu dikirim (haha...) ke luar kota lebih cepat dari dugaan, dan pulang hanya beberapa hari sebelum masuk. Karena itu Mizu membuat fic ini sebagai permintaan maaf, karena saya akan jarang update karena memasuki tahun terakhir SMA ( _I'm stress_...)

Warning : Untuk kelancaran cerita, mohon lupakan Neji sudah meninggal di Naruto (hiks... jujur, Mizu masih sedih dan tidak percaya). _I hope you like it!_

* * *

Di desa Konoha, ada sebuah mitos –mitos yang hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahuinya, bahwa sekali dalam seratus tahun, ketika bulan purnama bersinar tepat di atas desa itu, harapan siapapun orang yang melihatnya akan terkabul. Namun, beberapa orang yang kini sudah berusia lanjut mengatakan dengan terkekeh bahwa semuanya tidak semudah itu. Ada satu lagi syarat selain melihat bulan purnama demi terwujudnya harapanmu, kau harus mendengar sebuah alunan gaib, alunan yang diceritakan merupakan alunan terindah sepanjang masa –alunan merdu dari sang rembulan.

.

.

.

Jajaran pohon demi pohon yang seakan tak ada habisnya menemani perjalan Tim Gai kembali ke Konoha. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah _B-Rank mission_ yang diberikan Godaime Hokage –Tsunade- _sama_. Misi kali ini cukup sederhana, mereka hanya harus menyampaikan sebuah gulungan penting dari Konoha ke Kiri dengan selamat secepatnya. Tapi, tugas sebagai _shinobi_ tak pernah sesederhana itu, mereka harus melewati beberapa desa kecil yang tengah memiliki konflik serius dengan Kirigakure. Banyak ninja menghadang mereka, dan pertarunganpun tak terelakkan, mereka harus mempertahankan gulungan sekaligus diri mereka sendiri. Dalam dua hari tanpa istirahat, mereka sampai di Kirigakure dengan selamat dan tepat waktu. Gai- _sensei_ dan Neji yang notabene sebagai jounin di Tim Gai memutuskan mereka harus mengambil jalan yang lebih aman untuk pulang, _well_ , mereka tidak harus kembali ke Konoha 'secepatnya' seperti saat mereka mengantarkan gulungan ke Kiri. Bagaimanapun, keselamatan tim adalah yang terpenting.

Dan di sinilah mereka, di tengah malam, melompat dari pohon ke pohon setelah perjalanan 4 hari yang melelahkan. Bulan menerangi perjalanan mereka menuju ke Konoha, semakin dekat tujuan mereka, semakin terang pulalah sinar bulan itu, seakan menuntun para _shinobi_ itu untuk kembali ke rumah dengan aman.

"Yosh! Sebentar lagi kita sampai, semuanya!" teriak Gai- _sensei_ , meneriakkan kalimat yang sebenarnya tidak perlu, karena tentu, mereka tahu itu.

"Yosh! Kau benar Gai- _sensei_! Kami datang Konoha!" Lee meninju lengannya ke udara saat pepohonan menjadi sedikit lebih jarang –sebuah tanda bahwa desa mereka sudah di depan mata.

Melompat di belakang Gai dan Lee, Neji melempar pandangannya ke manapun asalkan tidak pada dua monster hijau Konoha itu. Melihat tingkah semangat dan mendengar teriakan-teriakkan tanpa akhir mereka saat gerbang Konoha mulai terlihat membuatnya semakin lelah.

Sementara itu, Tenten –satu-satunya _kunoichi_ di tim itu hanya mengangkat bahunya maklum menanggapi guru dan rekan setimnya yang kini tengah meneriakkan sesuatu semacam semangat masa muda. Tapi, gadis itu mau tak mau tersenyum lega saat mereka melewati gerbang yang disinari oleh cahaya bulan. Akhirnya, mereka pulang.

"Aku akan melapor pada Tsunade- _sama_ , sementara itu, murid-muridku, demi semangat masa muda kalian! Pulang dan beristirahatlah!" Gai- _sensei_ menampilkan senyum lebarnya disertai acungan jempol.

"Oooh, aku akan ikut denganmu _sensei_! Kita searah, kurasa aku ingin ke rumah sakit dan melihat apakah Sakura- _san_ masih bekerja dan menyapanya sebentar!" kata Lee, berjalan penuh semangat ke arah gurunya.

"Bagus sekali Lee! Itulah yang namanya semangat masa muda!" Gai menepuk pundak Lee, matanya yang bulat mulai berkaca-kaca.

" _Arigatou sensei_!"

"Lee!"

" _Sensei_!"

"Lee!"

"Oh, ayolah, kalian harus cepat sebelum malam semakin larut." Tenten melerai mereka sebelum dua orang yang tampak seperti ayah dan anak itu berpelukan.

"Kurasa kau benar Tenten- _chan_!" Gai- _sensei_ menepuk puncak kepala Tenten, yang langsung dihadiahi pandangan tidak suka dari sang _Weapon Mistress._

"Kalau begitu kami pergi Tenten! Neji! _Jaa_!"

Dan dengan itu, Maito Gai dan Rock Lee melompat dari atap ke atap, menuju pusat kota Konoha.

Tenten mendesah, "Mereka tak pernah kehabisan semangat, _ne_?"

"Hn," jawab Neji.

" _Well_ , kalau begitu, kita berpisah di sini, Neji?" tanya Tenten, tak sabar menantikan kasurnya yang hangat dan nyaman.

Mata lavender sang Hyuuga menatap iris cokelat rekan setimnya, "Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Eh? Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri," kata gadis bercepol dua itu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu," ulang Neji datar.

"Neji, kau pasti lelah, lebih baik kau pula–"

"Tenten."

 _Well_ , ternyata satu kata penuh tekanan dan nada tak-bisa-dibantah dari Neji lebih efektif untuk diberikan pada gadis bercepol dua itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi, sebenarnya kau tak perlu khawatir Neji, meski biasanya kita sampai dari misi di pagi hari, aku sudah 17 tahun, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Lagipula tengah malam ini langit sangat terang." Tenten menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat bulan di atasnya sementara mereka menyusuri jalan menuju rumah gadis itu. "Bulan kali ini sangat terang _ne_? Neji? Tidak seperti biasanya, juga bulat sempurna. Sangat indah."

"Hn, ini bulan purnama," kata Neji, mengikuti tatapan rekan satu timnya.

"Oh... kau benar, bulan purnama," kata Tenten, sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman.

Berjalan berdampingan, langkah kaki mereka menjadi satu-satunya irama yang terdengar di jalan yang mereka lewati. Desa itu terasa begitu damai di keheningan malam.

"Bulan purnama..." ulang Tenten, terpesona pada keindahan sang rembulan. Suara gadis itu terasa begitu indah di telinga Neji –setelah apa yang didengarnya selama menjalankan misi; suara berdecit senjata yang beradu, teriakan-teriakan saat sebuah jurus dilancarkan, perkataan penuh ancaman dan kebencian, jerit kesakitan, dan debuman keras saat tubuh menghantam tanah.

Mata lavender pemuda Hyuuga itu beralih pada rekan setimnya yang masih menengadahkan kepala. Meski tampak begitu kelelahan, gadis itu masih tetap terlihat cantik. Begitu cantik. Sinar bulan yang menerpa membuat wajahnya bercahaya, memperindah lengkung senyum yang ia tujukan pada sang rembulan. Sosoknya yang tinggi dan ramping di sebelahnya ia sadari kali ini berjalan dengan pelan dan lembut –tidak melompat atau berlari seperti biasanya. Dan iris cokelat gadis itu memancarkan senyuman –menegaskan bahwa senyuman di bibirnya tidaklah palsu, melainkan senyum tulus. Pancaran yang sama saat mereka berkenalan sebagai satu tim sekitar 5 tahun lalu. Tapi, sebelum mengagumi Tenten lebih lama, Neji mengalihkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah kembali pada bulan purnama, tak ingin tepergok oleh gadis itu.

Namun, mau tak mau ia bertanya-tanya seperti apa Tenten jika ia berputar di udara di bawah sinar bulan ketika melancarkan tarian naga kembarnya – _Shoshouryuu_. Tentu, akan terlihat begitu indah sekaligus mematikan, dan begitu cantik. _Well,_ sang _Weapon Mistress_ tidak mendapatkan julukannya tanpa alasan, ia memiliki keakuratan seratus per–

"Bulan purnama!"

Neji menolehkan kepala pada gadis di sebelahnya, kaget akan perubahan suara yang ia buat. Sedetik yang lalu begitu lembut dan sedetik kemudian berteriak dengan sangat tidak _feminine_. Pemuda itu tak habis pikir bagaimana ia bisa membayangkan Tenten yang tampak anggun dengan tarian mematikannya di bawah sinar rembulan.

"Neji! Sekarang bulan purnama!" teriak Tenten.

"Hn?" tanyanya.

"Kau tahu sebuah mitos di Konoha 'kan? Tentang harapan yang terwujud sekali dalam seratus tahun!" kata Tenten bersemangat, menatap iris lavender Neji dengan berbinar-binar.

"Tidak," jawab Neji.

"Apa?! Kau tak tahu?" tanyanya dengan pandangan tidak percaya dan sedikit kecewa, "Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Sekali dalam seratus tahun, saat bulan purnama bersinar tepat di atas Konoha, harapan orang yang melihatnya akan terwujud. Oh, ada satu mitos lagi, harapan yang akan terwujud bukanlah harapan mereka yang hanya berharap di bawah bulan, melainkan mereka yang mendengar alunan misterius dari bulan."

Mendengar itu, Neji memberikan seringainya pada Tenten.

"Apa?" tanya gadis itu ketus.

Neji mengangkat bahunya, "Kau percaya pada mitos?"

"Ti-tidak, hanya saja, kau tahu, mitos selalu memiliki daya tarik tersendiri. Cerita-cerita dalam mitos selalu terasa ajaib," jawab Tenten sementara mereka masih terus berjalan.

Pemuda Hyuuga itu hanya mendengus geli.

"Oh ayolah Neji..." Gadis itu tertawa, "Katakan saja mitos itu memang benar, apa yang akan kau harapkan?"

Neji terdiam, lalu mengedikkan bahunya.

"Neji, ayolah... _well_ , jika kau tidak mau mengatakannya padaku, harapkanlah sesuatu, oke? Aku tahu aku kedengaran bodoh, tapi mungkin... mungkin mitos itu benar," kata Tenten.

"Lalu mana alunan misterius itu?" tanya Neji, tidak mau menelan ucapan sekaligus permintaan gadis itu mentah-mentah.

Tenten menghela napasnya, "Oke, aku tak tahu. Tapi, aku jadi bertanya apa yang benar-benar kuharapkan dalam hidupku. Hmmm..." Gadis bercepol dua itu dalam pose berpikirnya sekarang. "Ooooh, aku akan berharap menjadi cantik seperti Ino! Eh, tidak, aku berharap menjadi anggun dan lembut seperti Hinata! Oh, tidak tidak, aku berharap menjadi seperti Sakura, dengan kepintarannya menjadi ninja medis dan dilatih langsung oleh Tsunade- _sama_. Aku pasti merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung sedunia! Oh, ya ampun, bukan itu! Tentu saja aku berharap menjadi seperti Tsunade- _sama_! _Kunoichi_ terhebat sepanjang ma–"

"Tenten," kata Neji, memotong perkataan gadis itu.

"Ya?" tanya Tenten, berbalik menghadap dirinya dan tersenyum.

"Kau melewatkan rumahmu."

Gadis itu menatap Neji yang berdiri di depan rumahnya, merasa benar-benar bodoh. "Ya ampun..." katanya sambil menepuk jidat, lalu tertawa, berjalan ke arah rumahnya. " _Arigatou_ Neji! Selamat malam!"

"Hn," jawab Neji, bersiap melompat ke atap untuk mempercepat perjalanannya menuju ke rumah.

"Neji."

Namun suara Tenten menghentikannya, pemuda itu membalikkan tubuh, mendapati gadis itu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Neji, kudengar keluarga Hyuuga akan menetapkan pertunanganmu bulan depan." Tenten masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Neji terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Ya, kecuali aku memperkenalkan seorang gadis sebelum waktu pertunangan itu."

Tenten mengangkat kepalanya, entah mengapa iris cokelatnya terlihat sedikit lebih gelap sekarang. Permainan cahaya mungkin? " _Well_ , apapun yang kau pilih, aku tahu keluargamu akan mempersiapkan yang terbaik untukmu."

"Hn." Dan dengan itu, Neji melesat pergi.

.

.

.

Tenten menatap punggung Neji sementara pemuda itu mulai menghilang dari pandangannya. Menggelengkan kepala, Tenten merasa matanya memanas, dan air bening tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di pelupuk matanya. Gadis itu menarik napas, ia tak tahu mengapa ia tiba-tiba saja mengatakan sesuatu tentang pertunangan Neji. Tenten mendengar berita itu tepat sebelum misi –sekitar seminggu lalu dari Ino, dan ia tahu seharusnya ia tidak mengatakan hal itu pada Neji. Tenten percaya Neji akan mengatakan tentang pertunangannya jika dirinya telah siap, bagaimanapun, mereka bersahabat 'kan?

Akhirnya air mata mengalir di pipi gadis itu, yang buru-buru dihapusnya dengan kasar. Setomboi apapun ia terlihat, Tenten tidak bodoh dalam menyadari perasaannya untuk rekan satu timnya itu –sang Hyuuga jenius. Dan sebenarnya, Tenten tahu hal apa yang benar-benar diharapkannya, _aku berharap bisa terus berada di sisi Neji_. Bodoh, ia tahu harapan itu tidak mungkin terwujud dan sangat egois. Neji adalah seorang Hyuuga yang dihormati seluruh desa, sementara dirinya hanyalah Tenten –sang _Weapon Mistress_ , tak lebih dari itu. Wanita yang bersanding dengan Neji haruslah seorang bangsawan, bukan gadis yang bahkan tidak memiliki nama belakang.

Merasa tiba-tiba sangat lelah, Tenten membalikkan tubuhnya, memegang gagang pintu dan bersiap membukanya –sebelum sesuatu menghentikannya. Jemarinya membeku dan matanya melebar ketika sesuatu tertangkap indra pendengarannya. Sebuah alunan merdu, alunan terindah yang pernah ia dengar.

Memutar tubuhnya sekali lagi, ia melihat bulan purnama yang bersinar dengan cahaya misterius, nada itu masih mengalun di telinganya. Tenten tidak tahu alat musik jenis apa yang menciptakan alunan semerdu ini –seindah ini. Tapi, dengan segera ia mengetahui bahwa ini adalah alunan sang rembulan. Ya, alunan yang hanya terdengar sekali dalam seratus tahun.

"Aku berharap –"

.

.

.

Hyuuga Neji masih terus melompati atap demi atap sementara pikirannya masih menebak-nebak ekspresi yang tersembunyi di wajah Tenten. Ia tahu Tenten tidak bisa dengan mudah menyembunyikan ekspresinya, namun saat ia menginginkannya, gadis itu bisa memasang ekspresi tak terbaca yang hampir sama dengan yang selalu Neji perlihatkan.

 _"... kudengar keluarga Hyuuga akan menetapkan pertunanganmu bulan depan."_

Neji tak tahu mengapa dirinya belum juga memberitahukan hal itu pada Tenten. Entah apa yang dirasakan gadis itu saat ia mengetahui berita itu bukan dari mulutnya, melainkan dari mulut orang lain. Padahal ia bisa kapan saja memberitahu Tenten bahkan sebelum berita itu menyebar ke seluruh desa. Ia tak tahu apa yang menahannya, tapi tiap kali Neji akan memberitahunya, ia hanya akan membisu tiap kali melihat senyum cerianya, tiap kali melihat berbagai ekspresi di wajahnya, dan tiap kali ia melihat sepasang iris cokelat itu.

Hanya satu yang ia tahu, ia tak ingin kehilangan gadis itu. Neji ingin selalu melihat Tenten di sekitarnya. Meski baru menyadarinya beberapa bulan belakangan, pemuda itu menyadari ia merasa nyaman dengan kedekatannya dengan Tenten selama ini; satu-satunya orang 'normal' di Tim Gai, satu-satunya teman yang mengerti dirinya dengan baik –sangat baik, satu-satunya gadis yang mampu membuatnya membuka diri.

 _"Katakan saja mitos itu memang benar, apa yang akan kau harapkan?"_

Neji kembali menatap bulan purnama, _aku berharap bisa terus berada di sisimu_. Tapi, kenapa? Karena Tenten adalah rekan setimnya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu? Karena Tenten adalah orang terdekatnya? Tidak, bukan karena itu. Kini pikirannya tahu dengan jelas alasan dari harapannya, ia mencintai gadis itu. Ya, ia mencintainya. Sial, ketika ia menyadari perasaannya, ada masalah pertunangan bodoh yang merupakan tradisi Hyuuga. Ketika anggota Hyuuga mencapai usianya yang ke-17, mereka diharuskan memperkenalkan seorang 'calon', jika tidak, maka akan diadakan pertunangan dengan 'orang terbaik' menurut tetua Hyuuga. Meski sudah tidak membenci keluarganya seperti dulu, Neji tetap tidak menyukai banyak aturan bodoh di keluarganya. Semuanya telah ditetapkan, karena setelah memperkenalkan 'calon' ataupun ditunangkan, ketika usianya mencapai 20, pernikahan akan dilangsungkan.

Sial, Neji mengepalkan tinjunya. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Bagaimana dengan Tenten? Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti ada seorang pria yang mendampingi Tenten? Pikiran itu terus berkecamuk di benaknya sampai sebuah suara mencapai telingaya.

Pemuda itu berhenti melompat, mendengarkan alunan yang belum pernah didengarnya, alunan terindah yang pernah mencapai telinganya –alunan sang rembulan. Neji menengadahkan kepalanya, iris lavendernya memantulkan sinar lembut bulan purnama.

 _"... Sekali dalam seratus tahun, saat bulan purnama bersinar tepat di atas Konoha, harapan orang yang melihatnya akan terwujud. Oh, ada satu mitos lagi, harapan yang akan terwujud bukanlah harapan mereka yang hanya berharap di bawah bulan, melainkan mereka yang mendengar alunan misterius dari bulan."_

"Aku berharap –"

.

.

.

Tenten baru saja melepas dua cepolannya ketika ia mendengar pintu rumahnya diketuk seseorang. Gadis itu buru-buru menuju ruang tamu kecilnya, bertanya-tanya siapa orang yang mengganggunya di tengah malam yang melelahkan sehabis misi seperti ini. Ketika ia menyingkap tirai di jendela di sisi pintunya, Tenten melihat siapa yang datang.

"Neji?" tanya gadis itu kaget, segera membuka pintunya yang terkunci. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau terluka dari misi tadi dan baru merasakannya sekarang?" tanyanya khawatir, menatap Neji dari ujung kepala hingga kaki.

"Tenten," kata pemuda itu, mengabaikan pertanyaan Tenten.

"Ya?" tanya gadis itu bingung, matanya masih mencoba memastikan jika Neji baik-baik saja.

"Besok malam, datanglah ke kediaman Hyuuga," jawab Neji, iris lavendernya tak lepas dari iris cokelat Tenten.

"Hah? A-apa? Untuk apa?" tanya Tenten, mengernyitkan alisnya.

Neji tidak menjawab.

"Tu-tunggu, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan menghindari pertunanganmu itu?" tanya gadis itu, mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Neji.

"Hn. Aku tahu aku tak bisa menghabiskan hidupku dengan gadis yang sama sekali tidak kukenal," kata Neji tenang.

"Jadi? Kau lebih memilih gadis yang sudah kau kenal? Dan kau memilihku Hyuuga Neji?" Mata cokelat Tenten meminta penjelasan.

"Ya."

"Kenapa? Neji, dengarkan aku, aku tidak cukup pantas untukmu, aku hanyalah rekan setimmu," kata Tenten, meski samar, Neji menyadari suara gadis itu sedikit bergetar. "Kenapa kau tidak memilih Ino? Dia gadis tercantik di Konoha. Atau Sakura? Ninja medis terbaik setelah Tsunade-s _ama_? Atau gadis lainnya yang lebih baik dariku? Mungkin mereka memang tidak sedekat aku denganmu, tapi –"

Neji menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Tenten, jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat. Oke, mungkin ia memang tidak pandai berkata-kata sehingga gadis itu menyangka dirinya adalah pilihan terakhir sang Hyuuga.

Karena itulah, Neji menyingkirkan telunjuknya, mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Dan hari itu, di bawah sinar bulan, di depan pintu rumah Tenten yang terbuka, Hyuuga Neji mencium sang _Weapon Mistress_ dengan lembut. Meski terkejut, Tenten tidak menolak, gadis itu hanya terdiam sementara bibir Neji menyentuh bibirnya. Wajah Tenten terasa amat panas dan jantungnya berpacu cepat.

Begitu melepaskan ciumannya, iris lavender menatap Tenten dengan lembut, dan pemuda itu memperlihatkan senyum yang jarang diperlihatkannya, "Alasannya sederhana, Tenten. Karena bukan merekalah yang aku cintai."

Mendengar itu, semua keraguan di diri Tenten lenyap, gadis itu tersenyum, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Neji."

.

.

.

Di perpustakaan Konoha, di sebuah lorong yang terabaikan, sebuah buku tua yang mengisahkan mitos-mitos di dalamnya terbuka. Tulisan yang tertera di kertas kuning itu menjelaskan tentang sebuah mitos yang menimpa Konoha sekali dalam seratus tahun. Tapi, kali ini bukan hanya tentang melihat bulan purnama ataupun mendengar alunan gaib. Tulisan di buku itu juga menjelaskan bahwa untuk terwujudnya harapanmu, masih ada beberapa syarat lagi.

Bukan harapan bertujuan buruk. Oh, tentu, bagaimana jika orang seperti Orochimaru mengetahui mitos ini dan berharap untuk menguasai dunia? Benar-benar akan menjadi bencana bukan?

Bukan harapan egois. Hmm... cukup beralasan, tidak lucu jika seseorang tiba-tiba menjadi cantik atau tampan dalam satu malam 'kan? Atau jika seseorang tiba-tiba bisa bersama orang yang dicintainya padahal semua orang tahu bahwa orang yang dicintainya itu tidak mencintainya balik? Atau bahkan membencinya?

Satu lagi, syarat terakhir. Bahwa harapan itu diharapkan tidak hanya oleh satu orang, melainkan oleh dua orang atau lebih. Seperti puluhan orang yang berharap kehidupan yang lebih baik untuk desa mereka, atau harapan berhentinya peperangan yang sedang berlangsung, atau harapan lainnya, seperti;

 _Aku berharap untuk kebahagiaan Neji._

 _Aku berharap untuk kebahagiaan Tenten._

* * *

 _Thanks for reading!  
_

Mizu membuat fic ini karena sekarang-sekarang ini sangat jarang fic NejiTen Indonesia dengan latar canon atau semi-canon (mungkin juga ini terjadi karena kematian Neji), dan setelah membaca fic NejiTen berbahasa Inggris yang kebanyakan berlatar canon membuat saya sadar betapa saya merindukan latar ini. Dan tercetuslah ide ini, haha...

Cerita ini saya buat one-shot karena jika dibuat muti-chap (meski hanya 2 atau 3 chapter), Mizu takut tidak bisa memenuhinya mengingat kondisi sekarang yang padat. Tapi, ada suatu kilasan di otak saya untuk membuat sequel. _B_ _ut, sure_ , tidak dalam waktu dekat ini.

 _Mind to review?_


End file.
